Unforgivable
by JustDuIt
Summary: Parvati decides between a choice. ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Written for the Hunger Games Challenge #3**_

 _ **Written for Drabble Club**_

 _ **Prompt: "Stop procrastinating, and get it done mate!"**_

 _ **Written for Quidditch Pitch**_

 _ **Prompt: Exsanguinate**_

 _ **Written for the Percy Jackson Characters Challenge**_

 _ **Prompt: Write about a loyal friend.**_

 _ **Written for the Emotion Challenge**_

 _ **Prompt: Courageous**_

* * *

Parvati wakes up with a groan. Too early… Sunlight streams through the window, bathing everyone in it's morning brilliance. Bedsheets stir as people awaken.

In moments, a peaceful dormitory becomes a beehive of activity. People hustle about, fixing bedsheets, brushing teeth, and finishing yesterday's homework. Of course.

Yet, some refuse to acknowledge the coming day and lay back in bed, groaning. Particularly Parvati Patil.

She wearily opens an eyelid. Then reluctantly another. She has never been a morning person.

She nearly jumps out her bed as she sees Lavender looming above her.

"Wakey wakey!" she shouts in Parvati's ear. "Does Sleeping Beauty need a kiss?" She puckers her lips.

Parvati tussles in her bed, turning the other way. She groans for the millionth time.

Finally, she realizes she wouldn't get an ounce more of sleep with Lavender pestering her. She climbs out of bed, her hair a mess.

Lavender continues jarring her as she brushes her teeth and changes into her robes. She stifles a yawn.

Parvati climbs to her bunk and gathers her books. Only to see a stack of unfinished homework lying there. She eyes it suspiciously.

"Ugh!" she groans, thumping onto her bed, defeated.

Lavender notices the homework and says, "Stop procrastinating, and get it done, mate!"

Parvati shoots her withering glare. Ironically, they both like Divination, but that's where the similarities stop. Parvati has always been a procrastinator and never a morning person, Lavender the antithesis.

Parvati sighs and replies, "You know what? I am not doing this. Period." She gathers her belongings and exits the room.

* * *

Amycus shouts, "Today we will be progressing into our studies of the Dark Arts. Take a seat and find your homework from yesterday, on the Cruciatus curse."

Parvati silently slips into her seat, pondering her decision.

She watches as everyone, except her, takes out their homework and places it on their desk.

"Patil, do you have your homework?" Amycus barks, fixing her with a hawk-like glare.

She meets his gaze. Parvati sighs and musters her remaining reserve of courage. She responds, "I did not feel the need to complete the homework."

Amycus glares at her and says, "Why is this so?"

Patil continues, "I feel like it is unnecessary to learn about an Unforgivable Curse. Don't you?"

"And why is that so?" he asks, his gaze further darkening.

"I can't think of an instance where we would ever need a Cruciatus curse in Hogwarts. Can you?"

Amycus' face flushes a deep red. He shouts, "What if Death Eaters come?"

"I'm afraid that's already happened. And that's very ironic coming from you; last time I checked, you were a Death Eater in the first Wizarding war, and you probably still are one. And now, you are teaching children an Unforgivable curse? Unforgivable indeed!"

Laughter ensues.

His face exsanguinates, the crimson red draining away. "That does not excuse you from not completing your homework, Patil!"

"Are you implying that I am in need of extra assistance? How dare you call a lady stupid! Unforgivable indeed!"

"Patil! You are staying after class! Everyone else is dismissed!"

They leave snickering, which soon erupts into full-blown laughter as they exit the classroom.

* * *

The laughter is long gone. Silence reigns.

Amycus finally shouts, "You think you're so clever, don't you!"

"It's all about perspective, wouldn't you say?" Parvati asks.

Amycus furrows his eyebrow, befuddled.

"You see, to everyone else in this room, I am clever. But in my perspective, everyone else is this room is an idiot. Do you understand now? Or do you need extra assistance, perhaps 10 sheets of homework on wit, something you obviously lack?

Amycus' face is hatred incarnate. He steams with anger.

"You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you? That would be most improper! Though, I am finding that not many people know the difference between right and wrong, wouldn't you say?"

The window shatters, the glass falling down to the waiting ground below.

"You see, I find that people turn to anger most often because they don't understand. Do you need me to lecture you?" Parvati maims.

"DETENTION" he screams, pointing a stubby finger in her direction.

"Would you like me to write how you couldn't stand my cleverness, or rather, your stupidity? Sometimes it is hard to tell. Maybe both?" she says.

"OUT! NOW!" Amycus yells.

Parvati calmly exits the room thinking of the contrast. Amycus yelling at the top of his lungs, and herself calmly requiting his remarks. How ironic!

She stops in her tracks as she finally realizes the crowd of students around her cheering. _What?_

As they rush around her, it finally clicks. They were listening to the conversation?!

She nearly faints in the commotion of it all. Her classmates spread the word and brought their friends to listen to their debate!

Well, you can't _have_ a debate with a moron. And that was that.

* * *

Parvati awoke with a groan. She rolled onto her back, and one by one, opened her droopy eyelids.

Only to find the entire dormitory filled with pictures of her crushing Amycus, and the discussion they had.

Parvati gaped.

Lavender nudged her, "You did it, didn't you?"

"I did!" She answered, "Though, it barely required any effort."

"You started a revolution, you know. Everyone is ditching their homework in Amycus' class. That's unforgivable! You could get into big trouble!" Lavender says.

Unforgivable indeed…


End file.
